


Something to Live For

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV), Arrow - Fandom, The Green Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time, not so many moons ago, where he thought that there was nothing else that could be taken from him. That he was stuck in a world full of perpetual darkness. Whether it be some kind of higher power or some kind of magic in the world, he’ll never know and frankly he doesn’t feel the need to even try and comprehend, he’s better off not knowing- his darkness was given a moon and stars; His dark days given a source of light. He had been given his sun and moon, the pivot on which his world would rotate around for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> With Thanksgiving next week, this seemed fitting. AU/Their Future. You chose. Enjoy.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/tcritides/media/tumblr_nwdxpihh7n1shcqiqo1_500_zpsx2smkkfp.jpg.html)

 

If there’s one thing he’s learned in his life -it’s to be thankful for all that he has been given in this life.

There was a time, not so many moons ago, where he thought that there was nothing else that could be taken from him. That he was stuck in a world full of perpetual darkness. Whether it be some kind of higher power or some kind of magic in the world, he’ll never know and frankly he doesn’t feel the need to even try and comprehend, he’s better off not knowing- his darkness was given a moon and stars; His dark days given a source of light. He had been given his sun and moon, the pivot on which his world would rotate around for

(If he were given the opportunity to speak to the higher power or have to the chance to talk to mother nature he is damn sure he’d say thank you- for the light his life had been given is far, far better than the darkness he thought he deserved.) 

And so he’s thankful. Thankful for his city that is thriving, when it wasn’t too long ago when he feared the damage done was irreparable.

He’s thankful for his coworkers, who have aligned themselves to stand with him and make the city a better (and safer) place. The safest place it’s been in nearly 10 years.

He’s thankful for his city’s Police Commissioner- a long time, family friend. (Who’s seen the darkest parts of him, yet Quentin stands by him every week at press conferences.) A friend who once didn’t believe in him or in his mission. Who has kept his city safe in ways he- and his other half- could never have.

He’s thankful for his City Council who back all of his decisions. For his City Council members believed in him and his vision- believed in the united front- and have allowed him to make the changes he saw necessary. 

He’s thankful for his sister, who has been with him from the start. Who never gave up on him, and has always pushed him to be the best man that he could be. 

He’s thankful for his parents, who aren’t with him any more but they loved him and showed him things he needed to know. While he knows Moira and Robert were far from perfect, he is thankful for their fierce love for him and Thea, who both died so that they could live.

He’s thankful for his childhood friend, whom he misses daily, and forever wishes could see where he is today. (He’s thankful for Tommy, for their memories as children, for the friendship they did share; It’s because of Tommy that Oliver once believed in himself, and in his mission, at a time when he feared all hope had been lost.) 

He’s thankful for his best friend- his brother- John Diggle. Who somehow chose to take up his mantle alongside him. He’s thankful for his guidance, for John was the voice of reason for Oliver more times than he’d like to admit. It’s because of John, because of his perseverance and stubbornness- that Oliver Queen thought of himself of worthy of a life outside the darkness. For the first piece of hope he had longingly searched for. 

He’s thankful for his mother-in-law- for raising the woman of his dreams. For loving him like he was her own son. For giving him a family of a new kind, but yet it doesn’t really feel all that different. For showing him that not all family has to be blood.

And he’s thankful for that moment when he walked into her office and saw the one person who changed his life. The one person who has seen all the parts of him- the good, the bad, the dark, the light- and still stood by him. In times of peril and in times of joy. He’s thankful for her patience with him- when he wouldn’t get his head out his ass. He’s thankful for her backbone- that she wasn’t and isn’t afraid to put him in his place. He’s thankful for her stubbornness- that she’s just as stubborn as he is and that she won’t go down without a fight. (He’s learned one thing in this life, that Felicity Smoak is ALWAYS right.) He’s thankful for her compassion- that she’s always willing to pick him up when he’s too hard on himself. He’s thankful for her heart- for she’s given him so much of it he’s not sure how it’s that big.. And most of all he’s thankful for her love- in him and in everything he stands for. (Because she will always stand by him in all that he does.) 

And most of all he’s thankful for her. Thankful for the woman she was yesterday, the woman she is today, and for the woman that she’ll be tomorrow. He’s thankful for the family that she’s given him- the two children who are sleeping soundly next to her. He’s thankful to call her his wife- that she chose to take on the challenges of life with him. He’s thankful for her soul- that she will love him for all their tomorrows to come and never waiver a seed of doubt in him. 

He’s always thankful for her, for she his sun, his moon and stars, the axis on which his world rotates. She is his hope for tomorrow- his hope for all the good that flourishes in his life. 

She’s the reason that, a mere 6 years ago, he found a reason to live, a reason to fight. He didn’t know he would accomplish all that he has, or be given all that he has been given. She gave him his reason to fight and he’s forever thankful she had faith in him. For her faith in him was the spark that started it all.

In all that he’s been given and in all that will come- he’s thankful she’s given him something to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did their love story some justice, but it's so beautiful that words probably will never do their tale justice. Tell someone you are thankful for them and what they do for you or your family.


End file.
